


Moon ( Inhuman )

by Riyusama



Series: Buwan ( hindi ka tao ) / Moon ( Inhuman ) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dark fic, Demon!Steven, Horror, M/M, Psychological Torture, Supernatural Elements, Translated Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: The car was full of giggles and laughter from both Steven and Andrew. Andrew was currently driving them home. They were coming home from the bar, after finishing work they had decided that there was nothing wrong with winding down to relax with a couple of drinks since it was the weekend anyway. Andrew was only slightly tipsy, better off than Steven beside him who was drunk.His lover was full of smiles and laughter.“Andrew,” Steven called out to him and Andrew answered back with a hum. “I love you.”----Translation of the fanficBuwan ( hindi ka tao )
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Buwan ( hindi ka tao ) / Moon ( Inhuman ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Moon ( Inhuman )

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buwan ( hindi ka tao )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160724) by [Riyusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama). 



> Holy fuck, translating this fanfic gave me a fucking headache 👀
> 
> BUT YAAASSS DEMON!STEVEN cbsdijbckjsd *fucking flips all the tables and continues to bang pots and shit* 
> 
> This was a very interesting concept and I think I might actually write more about this? I want to make a fanfic with Demon!Incubus!Steven who's going to fall in love with mortal Andrew uwu
> 
> Anyways, this fanfic is unbeta and I didn't bother to reread it so be warned lmao
> 
>  **SONG INSPIRATION:** Please listen to Juan Karlo's song [Buwan (Moon)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxabNSMQ--4) as you read this. The link is a translation video, but if you also want to watch the music video, which is the inspiration for the fanfic in general, here's the [Music Video Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK3tIclJ140)

The car was full of giggles and laughter from both Steven and Andrew. Andrew was currently driving them home. They were coming home from the bar, after finishing work they had decided that there was nothing wrong with winding down to relax with a couple of drinks since it was the weekend anyway. Andrew was only slightly tipsy, better off than Steven beside him who was drunk.

His lover was full of smiles and laughter.

“Andrew,” Steven called out to him and Andrew answered back with a hum. “I love you.”

Andrew smiled at Steven’s words, glancing at him for a moment. “I love you too,” Steven leaned in close to him to give a small and chaste kiss. Andrew closed his eyes for a moment, before reminding himself that he was still driving.

“Steven,” Andrew lightly scolded his lover, but his voice was still gentle and loving. “Stop distracting me, we might get into an accident.”

“Sorry,” Steven apologized with a laugh, he couldn’t help himself from touching Andrew. He gave feather-light caresses and touches to his boyfriend, the simple gestures holding a bit more meaning to them as they touched with wanton. Andrew felt his body heat up, the heat is different from the one he got from the alcohol earlier. The kind of heat that got his nether regions excited.

“It’s okay,” Andrew answered before swallowing hard. He knows that Steven is drunk, that he isn’t in the right state of mind right now. Andrew forced his attention back to the streets. It was in the middle of the night now and there were barely any cars around, but he still needed to focus on driving. Yet, Steven’s touches kept coming, and slowly they changed Andrew’s thoughts to something dirtier for when they get home.

“Steven,” Andrew’s voice was low, yet he still held onto some sense of gentleness in them as much as he could. He didn’t look at Steven, knowing that he won’t be strong enough to resist today. “I’m driving, later.”

Steven whined, trying to grab Andrew’s attention when the silveret knows that Andrew is so easily weak to him. He’s too weak when it comes to Steven, but this is the one thing that he will never take advantage of when it comes to his lover.

As he drove, it felt as though the area slowly became darker. Andrew rubbed at his eyes for a moment, blinking a few times. He probably didn’t notice earlier that he had drunk too much already. Andrew shrugged off the drunkenness and focused back on thinking straight.

They were almost home. When they get home, he’ll help Steven get ready for bed, then they’ll go to sleep. No more no less.

“What are you thinking?” Came Steven’s question out of the blue and Andrew looked at his lover for a moment. Steven was leaning against the car seat, his eyes looking at the blond while smiling… A smile that holds a different meaning, a hopeful smile.

“Nothing,” Andrew answered back with a smile that was slightly forced. “I’m just tired, I want to go to bed.”

“What if…” Started Steven as he played with the laces of his jacket. “What if I don’t want to sleep?”

Andrew laughed nervously. “Then, don’t sleep.” He tried to answer playfully. “I know I’m going to sleep as soon as we get home.”

“Andrew,” Steven called out to him as he gently held Andrew’s jaw. “I wanna do it.”

Andrew inhaled deeply. “Steven, you’re drunk.” The blond explained. “And you told me before, you’re waiting till we get married.” He looked to his lover. “We’re just going to sleep tonight.”

They finally made it home and Andrew doesn’t know how they escalated to this way. One minute they were talking and Andrew was helping Steven, then a second later everything changed and Andrew was shocked to suddenly find himself kissing Steven.

Everything blurred for a moment, like time itself has slowed down, and Andrew drowned in the seconds that were missing. Every time he closed his eyes, every moment where his sight was dark for just a second is like a movie where many scenes were skipped, constantly moving to a different scenario again and again.

They were outside his house, Steven resting his back against the front door as Andrew kissed him. He closed his eyes then he was inside his house. Andrew took in a deep breath, his mind boggled with chaos as he looked all around him.

He felt Steven’s hand hold his own, drawing him in as the silveret gave a kiss to Andrew’s hand. Another second of darkness and when Andrew opened his eyes he was in his living room. There’s a chair in the middle of the living room, yet he didn’t give it much thought.

He looked for Steven and found his lover currently taking off his jacket. “What are you standing there for?” Steven asked as he cupped Andrew’s cheeks in his hands. Andrew felt Steven’s warm breath against his lips, a light touch of heat against his lips, it was intoxicating and Andrew can’t help but lean in closer to Steven.

Steven laughed and Andrew couldn’t help but close his eyes again, this time a bit longer. His sight blurred and Andrew felt dizzy. He caught sight of Steven’s arm, his silver hair, and he felt Steven’s own flushed body against his own, hugging him close.

One more trip in the darkness and Andrew saw Steven’s angelic face in front of him.

“Andrew,” His name sounded so sweet coming from Steven’s mouth. He stared at Steven’s pink lips, the color akin to pink roses, and gently, Andrew caressed those lips with the tips of his fingers.

Steven kissed his fingers and Andrew closed his eyes again.

“Andrew, Andrew,” Steven called out to him and his sight was foggy. He can’t see Steven’s face clearly and his head felt as though it was spinning. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes again.

An arm and a rope.

Andrew can’t understand what’s happening, it’s like his body was moving on its own. He saw the floor and the chair from earlier.

“Andrew,” There’s fear laced in Steven’s voice and Andrew had to look up, he didn’t even realize that he was crouching down. There are tears streaming down on Steven’s cheeks and his lower lip was trembling. Andrew gripped the rope in his hands tighter, he wrapped it around Steven’s arms, making sure that the silveret would not be able to getaway.

And his sight darkened again.

There’s Steven, in the middle of his living, crying and trying to break free from his binds.

“Andrew!” Steven shouted and Andrew could only watch him.

Andrew closed his eyes again.

He was walking, walking in circles around Steven as he touched the silveret’s shoulder. Steven was now shaking in fear and finally, Andrew realized.

 _‘This is wrong,’_ He told himself internally.

“Steven,” Andrew called out to his lover, fear etched into his voice.

Steven looked up at him, his face red and cheeks stained with tears. Steven stared at him and he saw the look of horror in Andrew’s face.

Steven smiled.

Andrew woke up again and everything was different. He was still in his living room, but he noticed that he wasn’t standing up anymore. Andrew moved yet something hindered him from doing so. He looked down and saw that his body was now the one strapped down and tied to the chair.

“Steven?!” Andrew shouted, fear and anxiety clear in his features. “Steven!” He shouted for his lover.

Andrew felt a soft touch against his shoulder and he jumped in shocked.

Laughter.

Steven’s laugh.

Andrew closed his eyes tightly, praying that this was only a nightmare.

Darkness.

Laughter.

He opened his eyes again and in front of him was Steven. The silveret was smiling and there were no traces of tears on his cheeks. There was a menacing atmosphere that encircled his lover and the very way he held himself up felt dangerous. His smile grew wider.

“You’re finally awake!” There was a cheerful tone in his voice as he walked around Andrew’s living room. “Ah, you’re really different.” Andrew watched Steven, afraid, and full of questions. He can’t begin to comprehend everything and how Steven’s entire person felt different… His eyes looked dark as though you were staring down at the abyss.

“You’re my favorite, did you know that?” Steven told him. His dark eyes full of the empty abyss flashed and went away only in that moment, yet that second was enough to engrave itself into Andrew’s memories and scar him. Steven turned his attention to the window in the living room. “Did you know that today’s the full moon?”

Andrew stared at him for a while, watching Steven. Everything felt wrong and he was full of fear… Yet, under the white light, Steven still looked enchanting and beautiful. Andrew can’t even save himself because he’s too bewitched by Steven… Steven who’s beautiful under the white lit room filled with darkness, staring out into the full moon.

“Steven!” Shouted Andrew, he forced himself to break free. “Steven!”

Steven looked at him. “If only you could feel what I feel for you.” There’s an edge of danger in his voice as he spoke.

Steven twirled around as though he was going to dance, his hand resting on his chest as he bowed slightly. He looked at Andrew with a smile that he loves so much but now laced with terror. “I am yours, you are mine,”


End file.
